Last Rites
by AlterMe01
Summary: Post RENT- told by Joanne and through letters/video: Friends gather for a not so happy event. suggestions/comments would be greatly appreciated
1. Default Chapter

[Author notes- I did not nor can I claim to have wrote Rent

[Author notes- I did not nor can I claim to have wrote Rent.They are sole property of the late, great Jonathan Larson.The following is a story a couple years following the conclusion of Rent.Shall be told mainly in the perspective of Joanne, along with writings/film from Mark.Comments, reviews, suggestions, etc are always welcome on all my stories (go back and review some of them) –emily]

The story begins in a library like room with books on all available shelf space.In the middle of the room lies a simple oak desk with neatly organized papers and other random accessories.There are several chairs located in the room, each disjointed from the others.A television and vcr reside on a cart in the corner with '12:00' flashing over and over, urging the inhabitants to release their rising anger-

"Pardon me for being late everyone, my ten o'clock meeting ran late."Joanne stated as she observed them spread around her office.There was a visible distance separating the once inseparable friends; each controlling their tempers to prevent the confrontation that was likely to ensue.They all looked at anything except one another; with the exception of Benny, who strolled the room checking out the books with a cockiness that had plagued him since before she even knew him.She grabbed a large overstuffed envelope before taking her place at the desk, releasing a long sigh that brought everyone to attention.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why you're here, so lets just get this thing started.Ten months ago Mark came to me and asked me to draft a will, in case anything was to ever happen to him." She took a deep breath before continuing; "I never imagined that mere months later, I would be forced to execute his last wishes.But from what I gather, no one knew of Mark's health problems minus him and his doctors.This is something that none of us obviously understand, but the fact is that Mark is no longer with us.Although this would have normally been completed, Mark determined that his will would not be read for two months following his death per his request dated January 8th, 1997."

Glancing around the room she noticed that her words were having an effect on everyone in the room.Her own attempts to control her emotions, to try to remain professional were lost as she observed her friends.Maureen wrapped her arms around her body.Benny stood with his head bowed and shoulders sagging, allowing everyone to see the insecure man they once knew.Collins unashamedly wiped away the tears that streamed down his face.Roger looked at Joanne for the first time, and she saw his anguish reflecting back as he absently shoved away the tears that had begun to cloud his sight.

Joanne still couldn't believe that Mark was gone.She had only known him a few years, but in that time she had discovered the charismatic, caring individual whose friendship she cherished.She remembered; hearing about Maureen's doting Mark, their first goofy meeting when he tried to make her laugh despite taking his girlfriend, all their shared interests from books to movies, the intellectual conversations they would share monthly, to the friendly banter in which they exchanged.Only days before his death she had joked about his weight loss only to have him remark, "Hey! But I thought girls liked the 'waif-like' look?You mean when I put on a sexy pout and my come hither look, girls won't just be throwing themselves at me?" all the while, walking around the room imitating models.Mark always found a way to make her smile, and every day she wished she could tell him how much he was missed.Collins coughed bringing her back to attention at the task at hand.

"So-well…"

"Why is Benny here?" Roger spat out with a threatening gleam in his eyes.

"Come on Roger, you know the answer to that without even asking me.Despite everything, Benny was still Mark's friend.His specific instructions attached with this envelope are as follows: 

I, Mark Cohen, on this day January 8th, 1997 hereby declare this my final testament upon death.In witness of my lawyer, Joanne Jefferson, or another of similar stature this envelope shall be opened two months following my death with the following present:Benjamin Coffin III, Maureen Johnson, Thomas Collins, and Roger Davis.Short of death, all must be present for this act to be concluded.Upon reading of all contents, you may watch the enclosed tape before going your separate ways.

At the bottom of the page is all the legal documentation, if anyone would like to look before we continue."

Maureen chose this moment to interrupt, "I'm really sorry, but is this going to take a long time?We have already been here for a half an hour and I am expecting a phone call from my agent."

"Is that what you call the latest person you're sleeping with?" Benny asked with a leer.

"Go to hell, Benny."

"I am sorry Maureen, but I have to agree.You can't spare an hour of your time for our friend? Geesh! Come on-for Mark?" Collins implored, remembering back to the day where he was forced to break up another fight at his Angel's funeral.

"Well excuse me for having a life…I loved Mark just as much as the rest of you, but I have already done that whole mourning thing and don't need any of this bullshit…"

But before she could continue, Roger fumed, " SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL OF YOU!"His hands clenched at his sides along with the menacing tone challenged anyone to defy him.

[Sorry for such a short chapter.I have so many stories I'm working on completing right now, but within the next week or so I'll be updating up the kazoo.This was just something that came to mind Saturday morning at 4 am.Does it make any sense or is it worth continuing?]


	2. Discovery

[Author notes- thank you for all the reviews everyone

[Author notes- thank you for all the reviews everyone.Once again I don't own emotion, I RENT! Sorry I couldn't resist.Rent does not belong to me, but the story I created after the fact does.Please review, give suggestions, etc.- Emily]

After Roger's outburst, everyone sat quietly waiting for someone to continue but each unsure of what to say.Maureen's eyes pleaded with Joanne to take control of the situation, but she couldn't allow herself to be tempted by the woman; it happened too many times before and she was strong enough this time.Finally Collins whispered, "You know if Mark was here, he would be standing by the door with his little camera pleading with us 'Come on guys-no fighting today-Chill' just like at Angel's funeral or when Benny and Roger got in a fist fight at Mimi's…but no one would hear him, no one ever heard him…"his voice faded away as a sob engulfed his body, "I can't believe he's gone…how could we have let this happen? We never even knew why…"

"Yes, well let's see if this thing can help any of us out." Joanne stated as she ripped the seal on the envelope before sliding its' contents out onto the desk.Quickly skimming through the pile, she noticed pictures of the friends from years past.The final in the pile was a picture of Roger and Mark taken the night she had first met them.Roger was playing his old fender, while it caught Mark filming Roger from atop a table at the Life Café._" Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song. That doesn't remind us of Musetta's Waltz." _She had observed the whole banter with a wry smile, when she was supposed to be packing up Maureen's equipment.Grabbing the first piece of paper on the pile she tried to push the memory and lump in her throat away, she began:

To My Friends: I know you all must be wondering what you are doing there together, but I guess it's my own cruel way of getting back at everyone.You all meant so much to me, please try to get through this day with as little confrontation as possible.I can imagine everyone sitting in their own separate corners, punching gloves ready to attack.If only I could be there to tape it, it'd be a classic in no time…We were always the friends that stood by one another, in our times of need despite all of our differences.Yet our differences widened over the past couple of years, and we all forgot about the friendship we once shared.We all managed to survive the death of April, Angel, and Mimi; but I can't help but wonder if you will survive mine.I know you all must be wondering why you did not know of my health problems, but that will be covered on the enclosed video.Along with the video, this envelope also contains a letter for each one of you and instructions of what should be done with my meager belongings.Some of what you may find may surprise you, but everything will be explained; understand it had to be this way.If you have already distributed my stuff, you can just disregard all this stuff but knowing Roger my door probably hasn't even been opened.Be forewarned of moldy teacups, stale crackers, and random clutter; I never said it was going to be easy for you to claim your prizes.Love always- Mark Cohen"

"God, he always made a joke out of everything didn't he?" Benny asked and he chuckled lightly.

Maureen glanced around the room at the slight smiles adorning each face and revealed, "Mark once said that people don't notice things are wrong if you use humor; that if you're laughing at something you miss the anguish that they are really feeling."

"That sounds like something Mark would say." Roger stated, trying to push all emotion from his voice. "Will this never stop?I lose everyone close to me; first my father, then April, Angel, Mimi, and now Mark.It just hurts too badly…I gotta go-" pushing himself off of his chair, he dashed over to the door only to be blocked by Collins.

"Sit your ass down Roger.You can't run away from this like everything else in your life.Why are you so afraid to show emotion?It's good to cry, man- shows that you're human." Collins had pulled Roger into a hug, rocking him for several moments before leading him back to his chair.  
"It hurts too much.I miss him so much.Why Mark?"

"I don't know.I honestly don't know.But we're all hurting, you have to see this; you may have been the closest to him but look at Benny.Did you ever imagine a day that you'd see Benjamin Coffin the III crying like a baby? Now then, do you think we can continue?"

"Yea…" he quietly stated.

"Well the next few things look like awards and scholarships of sorts.This one here reads as follows:The American Heart Association recognizes Mark Cohen for his Scholastic Achievement despite previous health problems he has endured.In recognition we hereby reward him $15,000 to attend the school of his choice.' Then it's signed and dated and all that stuff… I knew that Mark was extremely smart, but it explains how he paid to attend Brown."

"Yea, he didn't have to pay for a penny of school.Even with all his scholarships, he was given a monthly allowance through some foundation that basically paid for our pizza and partying throughout school." Benny recollected, thinking back on all the times they'd goof off by sending pizza or strippers to the homes of all their professors.

Joanne flipped through more paperwork before settling on a picture of three familiar faces. "Hey! Isn't this Mark?" she showed the picture around to verify before asking, "Look how pale he was; must have been around 11 or 12, but why does he have the oxygen thing on his nose?And why is he standing with Francis Ford Coppola and George Lucas?"By now everyone was crowded around her desk, observing the picture with puzzlement.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe…you have to hear this!" Maureen's voice had rose several decibels as she held a newspaper article up by her fingers.Drama, drama, drama…Joanne thought but what when Maureen continued she found herself in a state of shock. "Heart Transplant Recipient Struck By Car- A thirteen year old boy, Mark Cohen, of Scarsdale was struck by a car Thursday afternoon on the way home from school.Ambulances were immediately dispatched, and Cohen was rushed to Cedar Creek Hospital where he underwent emergency surgery and is currently in serious condition.Doctors remain optimistic, despite the fact that Cohen received a heart transplant 11 months ago.They hope that he will make a full recovery with little damage to his new heart.Immediately following the initial transplant, Cohen's body severely rejected the heart but was eventually stabilized through different medications.Donor family, Ralph and Cheryll Scott who lost their sixteen-year old daughter, Rebekkah, last year in an accident involving a drunk driver were present at the hospital and said, 'God did not take our Becca away, if this boy didn't need that heart.We're confident that he'll pull through this because god has a purpose for him.' See Accident on page A3 for continuation of the story."

Every single person in the room wore a completely shocked expression and the only words that could be heard was Benny muttering, "HOLY FUCK."

[Comments?] 


	3. Reading on

[Author notes- Yes, I know you all must be so sick of everyone torturing poor Mark; but it's so fun to do

[Author notes- Yes, I know you all must be so sick of everyone torturing poor Mark; but it's so fun to do.If you think I have completely destroyed the story in any way, tell me so I can ignore you; j/k.Anyways, I don't own Rent this story is just a product of my weird mind.Comments are greatly appreciated- Emily]

"Roger are you ok?" Joanne whispered noting his sudden ashen face and sweat beading down his face.Her own hands were betraying her mind as she struggled to control her own reaction.None of this made any sense, but knowing Mark in a strange way it did.How could he have hidden something like this from us?His best friend for six years didn't even have a clue.

"I had no clue-none whatsoever.I think I need to sit."He stated as his world began to spin.Taking a seat, thoughts raced through his head as he tried to remember a time when Mark could have mentioned something about a heart transplant, or anything else of the sort.But he knew there was nothing anywhere; Mark never spoke of heart problems in the entire time he knew him…not once.'God dammit,' he thought, 'why didn't he tell me? He was my best friend and he didn't even mention this to me not once despite all those years of friendship.'

"HIS SCAR!Oh my god! How could I have not have thought of this before?" Maureen burst out.

"What do you mean honeybear…um- I mean Maureen? Joanne tried to cover up her mistake, but she saw the gleam in Maureen's eyes detecting the flub.

"Mark, had a long scar on his chest.We used to lie in bed and I'd trace my finger along it…I'm sure you don't want to hear about that part-but when I asked him about it he told me that he was hit by a car when he was thirteen.He told me that he was really hurt, in the hospital for several weeks, but that surgery had repaired all the problems.I never imagined that it could have been something more..."

"Maureen, is the rest of that article attached to that one?" Benny asked.

She folded the rest of the paper; flipping till she found the article she found what she was looking for.She raised her eyes asking if she could continue, before reading again:"Cohen is an 8th grader at Scarsdale Junior High, who has excelled in English and Media.Just last year Cohen had the opportunity to meet Francis Ford Coppola, George Lucas, and Stanley Kubrick through the Make a Wish Foundation.The foundation is known for granting wishes for dying children.Less than a month later, the family was turned upside down yet again when a donor heart became available.Pending a full recovery, Cohen aspires to become a filmmaker in California.Edward McCarthy, 26, the driver of the vehicle that struck Cohen left the scene with only slightly abrasions.Charges are pending."

"I know Mark wanted us to look and read through everything before we watched the movie, but do you think we watch a little of it to see if it explains anything?" Collins asked, "Cause right now I am just in shock and I know that tape has to have some explanation of some sort."

Joanne thought about all the legality of it for a moment before slowly nodding her head, "I'd think that would be okay, but can I read this to you all first?It seems kind of like it explains some of his health problems in the past year."

Roger just shrugged his shoulders and said dejectedly, "Sure why not…"

"This is dated December 15th, 1996; three weeks after Mimi's death and reads as follows:Dear Mr. Cohen, We regret to inform you that the test you underwent two weeks ago has showed that the heart disease has in fact extremely weakened your heart.We have placed you yet again on the transplant list, but because of the circumstances your chances do not look hopeful.At this stage you are undergoing Congestive Heart Failure, but you were informed of this at your latest appointment.We recommend that you attempt to limit the amount of stress in your life and follow the strict regiment of medication and diet for the next few weeks in hope of improvement.At this point we cannot determine how long your heart will withhold in it's current condition, but you should make sure all your affairs are in order.Your loved ones should be informed of your condition, and if need be could meet with us in order to learn how to be of assistance for a later date.We shall need to see you again on January 7th, of 1997 when a better prognosis may be available.Sincerely, Dr. Eric Winthrop

Cardiac Specialists of New York." 

"That asshole!" Benny muttered, walking back over to his chair. 

"Benny! You shouldn't say things like that." Joanne said with a frown on his face.

"What you know it's true.There is a difference between being professional, hopeful, or just plain damn rude.I'm sorry but he basically told Mark that he was gonna die, sorry but oh well.Probably thought it was good that another lowlife was about to die.That ass…you know as well as I do that Mark may have looked and acted a little strange but he was much more than a damn lowlife."  
"But Benny weren't you just saying a few months before his death how big of a slacker he was? That he needed to put down his camera and do something real with his life?" Maureen asked purposely trying to antagonize him.

"That's different.Mark and I always had a strange relationship; we'd picked on one another from the moment we met.First I was 'ghetto boy' then 'yuppie scum'.But even when you all hated me, we'd still go out to lunch about once a month to talk.He was my friend- no matter what the fuck you all think."

Collins got a goofy grin on his face and started laughing, "I don't think anyone could deny that you weren't friends.None of us could just ever figure out why…"

The room erupted in laughter as Benny sat there with a scowl on his face, before joining in.

[Sorry for the lack of insight in this chapter.I'll try to update again this evening. Please review]


End file.
